1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a portable electronic device, and in particular, to a portable electronic device having a speaker.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, in order to have a larger display screen, the display 110 of a conventional smart mobile phone 100 occupies almost the entire area of the front side thereof, and thus the speaker 120 is only stacked over the display 110. Moreover, in order to decrease the thickness of the smart mobile phone 100, the speaker 120 is arranged parallel to the display 110, and an acoustic hole 132 is located in the back board 131 of the casing 130, facing an acoustic surface 121 on the speaker 120. However, during use of the smart mobile phone 100, the display 110 faces the user, and therefore the sound quality of the smart mobile phone 100 is decreased due to the acoustic hole 132 being located in the back board 131 of the casing 130.
As shown in FIG. 2, in another conventional art, the location of the acoustic hole 132 is formed on the side board 133 of the casing 130 for improving the sound quality of the smart mobile phone 100 and to solve the above problem. Further, for the sound generated by the speaker 120 transmitting to the acoustic hole 132, a channel 134 is formed between the acoustic surface 121 and the back board 131, and the acoustic hole 132 is located above the acoustic surface 121 and communicates with the channel 134. However, in the structure, the thickness of the smart mobile phone 100 is increased because of the height of the acoustic hole 132.
In addition, the conventional speaker 120 is fixed on a main PCB (printed circuit board) 140. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, since the main PCB 140 is located between the speaker 120 and the display 110, the thickness of the smart mobile phone 100 is increased.